


My heart breathes when you're up (you are deep in sleep)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [55]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Multi, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: John has a bad dream and tries to avoid waking up his partners. It doesn't work too well and they join him anyway.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Prompts [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	My heart breathes when you're up (you are deep in sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill! ✌🏻

John stretches out on the floor in front of the TV. He doesn’t know what he is watching but he knows that the angry growling of the monster in the movie isn’t settling his nerves at all. Only he is too tired to move and change it.

The woman screams and he winces before curling up and trying to block out the nightmare. Usually, horror movies are bad enough that it distracts him from the horrors that his mind creates. He covers his ears and reaches out with his foot to pull the remote towards him. John kicks it further away and he sighs.

Something touching his foot causes him to yelp and pull it tighter to his body only to see that it’s Brian. Or something that looks like Brian. It has his curls at least. Brian grabs the remote, hitting the mute button (and John assumes that he meant to power the TV off) before crawling on the ground and spreading out beside him.

He blinks and Brian wiggles closer, under his arm and using his second arm as a pillow, before stilling. It only takes a few minutes before Brian is snoring quietly.

“Were you even awake?” John muses.

When he doesn’t get a response, John flicks his eyes back up to the muted movie and watches the inevitable fall of the protagonists. Brian’s hair tickles his nose and he tries to not sneeze. He is still buzzing from energy from the nightmare and Brian frowns as though sensing it.

He soothes Brian with a hand on his hair.

Louder footsteps jolt him out of the hazy rest he had fallen into. John peers through the darkness only to catch a tiny glint of blond hair. Roger drops between him and the couch, pushing one of his knees between John’s and reaching over him. Brian’s hand automatically seeks out Roger’s. He smiles.

He loves his boyfriends dearly, but the spark of joy that he gets when he sees Brian and Roger exist as a unit is unmatched.

“Thinkin’ too much,” Roger slurs.

John rolls his eyes at Roger’s much louder snores. Brian also complains by pushing himself tighter against John’s chest.

Within thirty seconds of Roger returning to sleep, he hears the last set of footsteps. Freddie is draped in something. John can only imagine it’s one of their blankets from the bed. It gets draped across the floor before Freddie is spooning against Brian who lets out a happy hum.

“I got lonely,” Freddie says.

“Sorry,” John whispers.

“You were lonely, so it’s okay.”

John wouldn’t have said he was lonely. Stressed and terrified as his brain replayed the images of his nightmare. How he was left alone in this flat because the others finally left him behind, but certainly not lonely.

“You were unhappy then,” Freddie says.

He tilts his head. It was a more accurate word, and it would explain how Brian found him. The man may often be the unhappiest of them, but he is also the first to sense it in the others.

“Sorry,” John adds.

“Don’t apologize.”

Freddie’s hand accidentally smacks against his face. John grumbles before extracting his hand from where Brian and Roger have it pinned. He cups Freddie’s and brings it down to his lips.

“How long do you think it’ll before one of them is climbing over me?” John laughs.

As soon as he speaks it, Roger’s body weight drops against him. John rolls away so that Roger can more easily climb over him and into Brian’s embrace. He knows Freddie can’t make out his expression, but he sends an exasperated look to him.

“You asked,” Freddie laughs brightly, “get some sleep, and we’ll talk about the dream in the morning.”

Now that he doesn’t have the worry about suffocating because of the heat. John finds that sleep comes easier to him. That, and the fact that he has his boys right in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!!


End file.
